RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion
''Note: While great care has been taken to find the best possible strategies, the complexity of certain cars' upgrades mean the ones displayed could still be optimised. Feel free to add any -saving improvements!'' :''Note for Mobile: This guide contains colour-coding that will not display on mobile view. To avoid confusion between actual and rejected strategies, desktop view is advised! To help, the first car listed in each series, below, is usually the best choice.'' Introduction This information is in transition from to . See the last heading of this page for more information. This is a guide to what upgrades to acquire, not when to acquire them. It's also worth noting that subsequent updates may lower PRs and make some of the current upgrades strategies redundant. If you have any doubt before upgrading a car, save your progress to the cloud before spending . It's also a good idea to download the save just after you've uploaded it to verify the save succeeded. It is recommended to check whenever possible that the information is correct before spending , as a mistake may have gone unnoticed. This page has been updated to include all series, even R$ only ones though some R$ upgrade costs are for full R$ upgrades and not the required R$ at the moment. It has also been changed to show the total reward for each series as this is much easier to maintain and will only record upgrade and reward costs once. If there is a duplicate strategy then the cost will only be shown against the first series. Only cars that can complete a series are included and the total and that can be won is recorded as the reward against the optimum car. All calculations are based on a new player starting Real Racing 3, there are too many computations to calculate the best strategy for all players, with different cars at different upgrade levels. If a series is started with car(s) at or below fully upgraded with , then best strategy should be as stated, if any car(s) are already upgraded above upgraded with , the player should check the alternative strategy. Most of the time, to complete a series to 100%, all cars will need to be purchased (with a few exceptions, such as [[2016 Season (NASCAR)|2016 Season (NASCAR)]] or Endurance Kings, for example). Sometimes, different strategies (for the same cost) to the ones listed below may exist: when this is the case, R$ cost and performance improvements were taken in consideration to pick the most beneficial upgrade. Limited Time Series The Limited Time Series are temporal, by definition, so the information has been moved to it's own page here: Upgrade Strategy Limited Time Series Road Collection Motorsports Partial Total Cost This table just gives an indication of the amount of gold required to reach 100% completion, not including the cost of buying all the cars or upgrading cars required to unlock the preferred strategic car. It only takes into account the costs to upgrade the optimum car to meet the PR requirements and the rewards for each series. + + + + + + + + }}}} + + + + + + + + }}}} + + + + + + + + }}}} Footnotes